


suprise attack

by neilminyard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilminyard/pseuds/neilminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius didn’t really talk, it was kind of an unspoken deal between them; that they didn’t talk to each other unless completely necessary, so the fact that they were kissing right now, came as quite the shock for Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suprise attack

Scorpius hadn’t seen it coming.

 

He had been discussing the importance of borrowing someone’s Herbology notes with Albus when suddenly someone was pushing him out of the way and Scorpius was up against a wall, getting kissed. 

To say he was surprised was maybe a little bit of an understatement.

Scorpius took a good look at the person, who was kissing him; it was obviously a girl because he could feel her breasts press up against his chest. The girl had closed her eyes and he could see the freckles, splattered across her face. He then noticed the bushy red hair, which when he thought about it probably should have been the first thing he noticed.

 

Then Scorpius realized who was kissing him.

 

Rose Weasley was kissing him.

 

 Scorpius Malfoy.

 

Rose and Scorpius didn’t really talk, it was kind of an unspoken deal between them; that they didn’t talk to each other unless completely necessary, so the fact that they were kissing right now came as quite the shock for Scorpius.

 

Rose pulled away to get some air and started to lean in again, when Scorpius stopped her, “Excuse me, what are you doing?”

 

Rose rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Malfoy. My ex is right over there with his new girlfriend; kiss me, just until he’s gone, please!”

 

Truthfully enough, Patrick Finnegan and some Ravenclaw girl, Scorpius didn’t know who was, was not long from the two of them. He could see Patrick glancing over at him and Rose.

 

“Okay,” Scorpius sighed.

 

Rose kissed him again.

 

It was nice kissing Rose, she had so soft lips and she tasted like pumpkin juice. After a while, Rose pulled away and Scorpius’ eyes fluttered open, she laughed, “He’s gone, thanks, Scorpius.”

 

Scorpius blushed, “Yeah, uh, your welcome, I guess.”

 

Laughing, she started to walk away, when he grabbed her arm pulled her back to him, “Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, maybe,” he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks, as she smiled up at him, the height difference obvious. She giggled, she actually giggled, “I would like that.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written on here, so I just started with a little drabble, hope you like it ~(˘▾˘~) (｡◕‿‿◕｡)


End file.
